T-Bo
T-Bo (born Terence Jeter Bo Jackson) is an odd man that works at the Groovy Smoothie. He wears a bandana and is known for selling various food items in a stick. Although he usually annoys people, he seems to be good friends with the iCarly team. He once had a friend named Eddie Robinson who died after being hit by a bus, T-Bo has a sister who is out of the hospital, He is fascinated by extra-terrestrial life as shown on Carly's blog and wants to be abducted by aliens one day. When crop circles that looked like him were found in England, T-Bo made some special smoothies using "English ingredients" to celebrate it. He enjoys asking people at the most inconvenient times if they want something like a bagel or pickle until they give in to him. He appears more often in Season 3 and Season 4. T-Bo's Employment at the Groovy Smoothie On the iCarly website, a poll asks what type of smoothie should T-Bo invent next, implying that he owns (or at least creates the smoothie recipes for) the Groovy Smoothie. Also, in iSpeed Date, T-Bo is working the night shift and turns up the music after Freddie asks him to. In an interview on iCarly.com, Sam says he is one of the managers of the Groovy Smoothie. We find out that before he started selling things on a stick, he sold things in buckets. He proved that food sold better on a stick because he tested it by first trying to sell bananas in a bucket and only sold a few. He put the rest of the bananas on a stick and sold the rest. T-Bo could put almost anything on a stick. In iGot A Hot Room, he put hard shell tacos on a stick, which (Carly) could not even do. It is revealed in an iCarly interview that T-Bo also has a collection of pens, some of them from significant moments in his entire life. T-Bo's Running Gag A running gag is that T-Bo almost always begs people (especially the iCarly gang) to buy things that are not smoothies, usually on a stick (bell peppers, bagels, doughnuts, etc) even if it's near impossible t o put on a stick (i.e. When Carly tried to put a set of tacos on a stick, one broke apart though somehow T-Bo was able to put it on successfully without a crack). In an interview with Sam, he says it's because food looks better on a stick. Foods on Sticks *Bell Peppers *Bagels *Bananas *Doughnuts *Tacos *Pickles *Muffins *Turkey Breast *Cheeseburger *Chicken Pot Pies *Fried Chicken Life before the Groovy Smoothie On iCarly.com, Spencer Shay as Boofus interviews T-Bo and asks his life before the Groovy Smoothie. He says that he worked at the smoothie shop for a year and says it is a cool job. He also claims that he went to Boston University. Gibby interviewed him and found out that T-Bo used to be a hand model. Notes/Trivia *Fans speculate that he ships Creddie due to his support of them dancing at the Groovy Smoothie during iSpeed Date. Whether it's canon or not is unknown. *He seems to be good friends with the iCarly 'family' as he was a guest at Carly's birthday party, and, in the episode iGot A Hot Room, gave Carly a job to return the favor Spencer did for his sister, who ended up in hospital due to Spencer's actions. *He is an amazing beatboxer, as shown on a clip on iCarly.com. *His name may be a reference to T-Bird, which in turn is a reference to the Thorn-Birds. *He is also named after multi sport player Bo Jackson. *T-Bo was born on September 13, 1985 Quotes *"You want a bagel?!" *"Wanna buy a bagel?" *"We sell bagels now." *"The bagels won't be ready for an hour." *"Would the gentleman care for a pickle?" *"Scared to take a walk on the pickle side of town?" *"Well, pardon me for thinking that all foods and beverages could get along!" *"Just buy a bell pepper!" *"You wanna buy a doughnut?" *"Man, this is embarassing." (realizing that the doughnuts were put on the wrong way on the stick.) *"Have I ever cared where you sit?" *"I happen to be a doctor of smoothie-ology!" *"What did the goat do?" *"Nah, I'm just pulling ya peach!" *"What, is the Queen coming?" *"No, I said to read the juice reports!" *"Come on, Carls. So your room burned down - look at the bright side..." *"Puncture...sliiide. Puncture...sliiide. Puncture...sliiide..." *"Unslide!" *"Look how it shines in the light!" (iCarly.com video) *"Aw, man! That dude took over 300 bucks! Jerk!" *"I had to buy all new cables!" *"I'm the victim!" *"Hey! I'm your Boss - now call me Mr. Bo." *"And this one, I found on the ground at a circus. It smells like elephant urine. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Category:Season 4 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2